With the diminishing supply of crude mineral oil, use of renewable energy sources is becoming increasingly important for the production of liquid fuels and/or chemicals. These fuels and/or chemicals from renewable energy sources are often referred to as biofuels. Biofuels and/or biochemicals derived from non-edible renewable energy sources are preferred as these do not compete with food production.
Hydrocarbons such as alkenes are important constituents in the production of fuels and/or chemicals. It would therefore be desirable to produce alkenes (sometimes also referred to as bio-alkenes) from non-edible renewable energy sources.